Nueva estudiante, nuevo problema
by Lokura10
Summary: Intro: -Puedes pasar-. Anunció el profesor de matemáticas a la nueva estudiante: -Soy Hanon Kusakabe, encantada de conoceros-.
1. La estudiante

**LA ESTUDIANTE**

**Intro**

-Puedes pasar-. Anunció el profesor de matemáticas a la nueva estudiante:

-Soy Hanon Kusakabe, encantada de conoceros-.

**La llegada  
**

Era una mañana tranquila, una chica de pelo rosado miraba aburrida la ventana desde su pequeño pupitre. "nunca pasa nada nuevo", pensaba con molestia. Mientras Mayura se quejaba para sus adentros, entró el profesor de matemáticas:

-Todos a sus puestos-. Dijo cómo cada mañana, pero anunció un cambio el cual cambiaría la vida de muchos dioses huéspedes de Midgard:

-Hoy vendrá una estudiante nueva-. Los murmullos empezaron a extenderse por la clase, todos los estudiantes se preguntaban quién podría ingresar en la escuela a esas alturas del año:

-Puedes pasar-. Anunció el profesor a la nueva estudiante, una chica de cabello azulado se hizo presente en la clase, el pelo le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos tenían un azul zafiro pero con un brillo extraño cómo si buscase a alguien con impaciencia:

-Preséntate-. Dijo el profesor.

-Soy Hanon Kusakabe, encantada de conoceros-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia típica de los japoneses (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero),

-Puedes pasar a sentarte detrás de Kakinouchi-. La peli azulada se dirigía a su asiento cuando se detuvo a lado de nuestra conocida peli rosa que se sentaba delante de Narukami por tanto al lado de Kotaro, la miró ladeando la cabeza y con estrellitas en los ojos:

-Eres Mayura Daidouji-. Le dijo la nueva, Mayura que no estaba prestando atención desde hacía un rato seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que se oyó nombrar por tanto giró lentamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba:

-Sí, esa soy yo-.

Le contestó a la recién llegada y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya tan peculiar, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron increíblemente al oír la respuesta, se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un intenso abrazo cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida, la clase los miraba extrañados. La chica se separó la miró a los ojos y exclamó:

-Eres Mayura Daidouji, te he visto en un montón de convenciones sobre fenómenos paranormales, ¡Eres mi ídolo! Creo que tu pasión y lealtad hacia los misterios es extremadamente admirable-.

La peli rosa se quedó un poco desconcertada pero a la vez increíblemente contenta, por fin alguien en ese mundo comprendía su entusiasmo por los misterios, Hanon se fue a su sitio con estrellitas en los ojos por haber conocido a su ídolo. Las clases pasaron lentas como siempre hasta que la campana por fin se decidió a tocar la hora del fin de clases, a Mayura, Hanon le había caído bien y en el descanso estuvieron hablando y Mayura la invitó a acompañarla a la Agencia de detectives Enjaku, Hanon aceptó encantada, así que ahora dos guapas muchachas se dirigían hacia la mansión mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Cuando llegaron delante de las rejas de la gran mansión se detuvieron y tocaron el timbre, en eso Yamino les fue a abrir y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que Mayura no venía sola, igualmente la dejó pasar pensando que era alguna clienta que Mayura se había encontrado en la calle, la peli rosa subió como era su costumbre las escaleras a toda prisa seguida de cerca de su nueva amiga, entró en el despacho como siempre sin llamar:

-Loki ¿Hay un nuevo caso para hoy?

El nombrado estaba sentado cómo siempre detrás de la silla de su escritorio dándole la espalda al gran ventanal y como siempre su pequeña cabeza de niño estaba escondida tras otro de sus libros de la interminable biblioteca:

-No Mayura no hay ningún caso el día de hoy-.

-Bueno… Loki ¿podrías levantar la vista de tu libro un momento? -.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Mayura?- Preguntó el pequeño dios con molestia:

-Porque quiero presentarte a alguien-. Ante esta noticia el pequeño detective levantó la vista curioso y cruzó la mirada con la invitada, la observó de arriba abajo y lo primero que pensó fue que no estaba nada mal, pero se recompuso y le pregunto a Mayura:

- ¿Y ella quién es Mayura?- Mayura sonrió satisfecha al haber captado la atención de su pequeño amigo y se la presentó:

-Ella es Hanon Kusakabe ha entrado esta mañana en clase como nueva estudiante y ¿sabes? A las 2 nos fascina lo paranormal-. Dijo la peli rosa con entusiasmo, Hanon dijo:

-Encantada, Mayura me ha comentado que eres un detective muy bueno-. Al dios se le hinchó el ego cuando oyó lo que Mayura decía de él y cómo siempre lo dejó traslucir fingiendo modestia:

-No es para tanto sólo resuelvo los casos que me interesan, ¿Y tú exactamente porque has venido?- Loki la encontraba guapa pero se había decepcionado un poco al saber que podría ser cómo otra Mayura, aun así le intrigaba que hubiese aceptado por mucho que fuese amiga de Mayura y más que Mayura la hubiese invitado porque según Narukami él era una especie de secreto para el resto de su clase. La nombrada le miró con una extensa sonrisa estampada en la cara, y habló:

-Simplemente he acompañado a Mayura porque quería presentarme a un detective maravilloso que resuelve casos misteriosos y paranormales-.

Loki se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente ante los elogios que al parecer le hacía Mayura, la peli rosada por su parte no se había quedado atrás ya que también en ella se podía distinguir un leve rubor. La de mirada zafiro sonrió satisfecha observando la reacción que había causado en ambos aquel comentario.


	2. El caso

caso

Hanon y Mayura se hicieron amigas rápidamente hasta el punto de volverse inseparables. Ahora Loki en vez de una obsesionada de los misterios tenía que lidiar con dos. Y es que Hanon se había infiltrado en la vida de los dioses con la misma facilidad que Mayura, aunque Freiyr seguía teniendo preferencia por su Yamato Nadeshiko le había cogido cariño a Hanon. Freiya/Reiya solo la veía como una nueva amenaza para su romance con el dios embaucador tanto en grande como en pequeño. Los días pasaban normalmente sin ningún caso de suma importancia y Hanon y Mayura empezaban a aburrirse. Una tarde cualquiera mientras las chicas estaban sentadas como de costumbre en el sofá del despacho de Loki disfrutando de una de las deliciosas tartas hechas por Yamino acompañado por el más exquisito té inglés, sonó el timbre. Las chicas se levantaron emocionadas poniéndose las típicas gafas en espiral y gritando "Fushigi Mistery" a la vez, mientras Yamino se levantó para ir a abrir y a Loki le caía una gotita al estilo anime por la frente al ver a sus alocadas asistentes. Loki las observó tranquilo pensando en cómo dos personas podían ser tan parecidas característicamente y tan diferentes físicamente. Su mirada se posó en la joven peli rosa que ahora especulaba con Hanon sobre quien podría ser la persona tras la puerta de entrada y se puso a pensar cómo es que su loca asistente le había conmovido lo suficiente para quedarse en Midgard solo por ella después de verla llorar por él . La miró con dulzura un momento más antes de que entrara por la puerta una joven de cabello castaño y ojos anaranjados pidiendo ayuda al detective que como todos al principio no creían que fuese el niño que se sentaba detrás del escritorio. La chica se llamaba Yuna y contaba que en su casa todas las noches en cuanto apagaba la luz de su cuarto alguien entraba en su casa y removía todas sus cosa dejándola patas arriba. Loki aceptó el caso y dijo que mañana a primera hora estarían allí, Yuna les dio la dirección de su casa y les dijo que los esperaría allí a las 10:00 . Al día siguiente todos estaban delante de la gran mansión listos para irse pero cierta chica peli rosada de orbes rubí todavía no se había presentado y el oji-esmeralda empezaba a cansarse de esperar. Mayura llegaba 15 minutos tarde y Loki estaba a punto de irse sin ella cuando vieron aparcar una moto a pocos metros de la reja de la mansión. Mayura y su padre se bajaron de ella. La peli rosa se abalanzó sobre Loki pidiéndole disculpas por el retraso a lo que el dios respondió enrojeciéndose a sobre manera que no pasaba nada. El señor Daidoji sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con la reacción de su hija…

-¡Mayura! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te pegues a ese mocoso! ¡No me gusta! ¡Este niño no es de fiar!-

-Pero papa Loki-kun es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho. Y además con el aprendo muchas cosas sobre cómo ser detective. ¡Así que no me impedirás que me quede a su lado!

Respondió Mayura estrechando más a Loki contra ella. A lo que el dios solo se sonrojó todavía más. Hanon entró en escena protegiendo a Mayura:

-Señor Misao no se preocupe que Loki es inofensivo. Y si tanto miedo tiene no se preocupe que yo me encargo de proteger y vigilar a Mayura. Y ahora perdone pero tenemos que resolver un caso.- Le replicó. Y Mayura respondió deshaciendo el abrazo con Loki:

-Si papa. Tenemos prisa así que no te preocupes que Loki-kun no me hará daño. Puedes regresar a casa tranquilo que seguro que tienes clientes nuevos que necesitan tus servicios.- Le explicó a su aturdido padre mientras lo empujaba hacia la moto. Al final el señor Misao cedió, Mayura lo observó alejarse antes de lanzar un suspiro cansado, pero se renovó y dijo con su energía habitual:

-¡En marcha chicos! ¡A resolver misterios! ¡Vamos Loki-kun tu sabes donde es!-

El pobre Loki seguía paralizado y en shock después de la reacción y el abrazo de Mayura y como seguía completamente rojo la peli rosa se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente.

-¿Tienes fiebre Loki-kun? Estás muy rojo-

El castaño salió de su parálisis y después de mirar un momento a su joven asistente tartamudeó:

-N… no es nada Mayura. N…no te preocupes. Es por aquí. Vamos que ya es muy tarde.-

Dijo volviendo a su estado indiferente de siempre. Hanon lo observaba todo con una sonrisita de suficiencia y pensando "el dios embaucador enamorado de una humana… Esto tengo que comunicárselo a mi señor Odín".


End file.
